


Jaune's Eggcellent adventure.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Breeding, Chastity Device, Collars, Cum Inflation, Dick sucking protien diet, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Female on Male, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futadom, Happy Sex, Harems, Knotting, Love, Loving Sex, M Preg, Monster Girls, Mpreg, Oviposition, Ovisporaton, Post Mpreg, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commissioned story! Jaune knew that joing the interspecies exchange program was risky but! It paid the bills so why the hell not? But with every increasing monster girls that have a bit more than just the suitcases they bring as packages and the ever disappearing clothes in his house he soon realized that just because the monster girls are friendly does not mean they are not dangerous...





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune groaned as he heard his alarm go off, the loud blaring of the alarm made him cry as he knew that he had less than a few seconds. 

_ Five. Four. Thee. Two. One. _ Jaune thought as-

_ "Darling! Good morning!" _ A soft sleepy voice said as Jaune felt something wrap around his waist. Jaune let out a scream of pain as a mass wrapped around him. Jaune cried out as something long, thick, and _slimy _coiled around him. Wrapping up his midsection before it began to pulse and _constrict _ around him. Jaune let out a scream of pain as he felt his ribs become crushed! 

_ Goodbye lungs! _ Jaune thought as Pyrrha cuddled with him. The Lamia from the interspecies exchange program wrapped around him as he whimpered. Jaune felt his ribs slowly crushed under her he felt the Lamia pulling him closer the seven-foot-tall when not standing or slithering up right lamia coiled around Jaune whispering into his ear. 

Pyrrha was what you would call a _ heavy _sleeper, and she had the nasty habit of cuddling with Jaune without knowing her own strength! Jaune winced as the Lamia gripped him cruising his ribs even more as Jaune felt his body snap! He heard something _snap! _ That sounded important as Pyrrh'as thick coils that were wider than his own waist wrapped slowly but steadily around him. 

Jaune gaged his voice cracking as he felt Pyrrha's massive chest pressed into his back. Jaune blushed as he felt her enormous D cup chest push into his back. Jaune blushed as he felt something _else _ push into him. Jaune felt his cheeks turn bright red as Pyrrha's dick pressed into his ass. 

Jaune yelped out in shock as the futa lamia began to push her dick into his ass. Pyrrha's massive dick that was well over a foot and a half long began to press into his tight virgin hole making Jaune shudder as he gasped. 

"Pyrrha! You are going to do something you may regret!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha whimpered she didn't say anything to him but continued to press her dick into his ass. Jaune felt her dick spreading out his vulnerable ass cheeks. Jaune felt himself blush widely as-

"Ok! Pyrrha I really didn't want to do this, but I'm sorry!" Jaune said as he reached down with his free hands. With the last bit of oxygen, he gripped Pyrrha's tail. Taking the small and sensitive organ and ripping it to his mouth, opening it and placings the sensitive tip inside of his lips, giving it a long and hard _suck. _

"AHHH! _ Darling!" _ Pyrrha screamed as she came! Her tail like that of Lamia was a highly erogenous zone. The number of nerve endings in that tale was over ten times the amount of any human erogenous zone. Jaune felt Pyrrha shake as for a _ moment _ he felt like Pyrrha was going to crush him in her scales before Jaune yelped!

"AH! _ Jaune!" _ Pyrrha came her cock breaking her dick pulsating shooting once, twice three times on his ass. Jaune felt his ass painted by her cum. She came all over his ass, he felt her cum sticky and hot blasting down on his ass, making him shudder. 

Jaune felt Pyrrha cum on his ass he knew that she was going to cum. Pyrrha cam on his ass as Jaune groaned. He hated it when she came on him, which was every day. Pyrrha was a lamia, and as such, she was cold-blooded. 

Her scales where cool and slipper and her human skin that was the upper part of her body was often chilled. She came bucking her hips thrusting her dick mere inches from breaking in his special back door. 

Pyrrha's dick was thrusting searching for his special button as he whimpered. 

"I love you, _ Jaune." _ Pyrrha hummed as Jaune sighed. He knew Pyrrha had a bit of a crush on him, but he didn't know how she thought that she was able to cuddle like this!

Sure he got that she likes to cuddle! She is cold-blooded; she needs to stay warm to stay alive! And since Jaune was warm-blooded, it made sense for her to seek out the nearest source of warmth for her to snuggle against. 

He gets it! He really did except the fact that he did not get it. He wanted to not be nearly crushed to death each morning and-

_ I'm going to die now. _ Jaune thought as he slowly began to blackout it looked like Pyrrha had done more than enough damage to him this morning. Jaune saw massive black dots appear in his vision as he was slowly forced into that unknown country. Jaune felt his conscious slip away from him as he slowly moaned into the air. 

"Good morning darling, did you have a good sleep? I had the most amazing dream." Pyrrha said as she yawned, she had the best dream before she had gotten up. She had dreamed she had taken Jaune to an abandoned island willing of course. She had worked _tirelessly to_ make sure that Jaune knew that she valued his consent, so much that even in her dreams, she would not do something against his will. 

Pyrrha dreamed she had taking Jaune to the beach telling him how much she loved him. Telling him just how much he meant to her and then telling him just how much she couldn't wait for _him _ to have her children! 

Pyrrha imagined dragging Jaune willingly, of course, his blushing face shuddering as she pushed her dick into his tight oh so tight virgin ass. 

Pyrrha saw his face that and contorted in pleasure as she began to make love to him. Pyrrha would thrust in and out of Jaune's tight boi pussy. 

Making her future wife scream her name. She would coil up and pound Jaune _deep _into the sand. Making sure she molded his insides to fit her cock! Pounding him again and again until she came deep inside of him! Flooding him with her cum before she began to _slowly _ pump him full of her eggs!

Pyrrha, like all Lamia, laid _eggs _to reproduce. She would lay her eggs deep itno Jaune making his stomach bloat as she turned him into her loved and pampered incubator for her daughters! She would pet his head, telling him how much she loved him.

Telling him just how much she was looking forward to seeing him give birth to thier children. She would rub his head as he whimpered his stomach bloated with their young. She would wrap him up, pulling him closer whispering sweet nothing into his hear. Before telling no _promising _him that after the children where born, she would let him inside of her so that they could have a son. Pyrrha always wanted a son of her own. 

As much as she wanted to have proud, strong daughters, she would also love a healthy but frail male child to pamper and love. She would love her male child with all her heart. The son of her's would have a _ clutch _of older sisters that would protect him and keep him safe.

A hard-working father that worked hard for the family to put meat on the table and a loving and doting mother that would always look after him. 

_ "It will be perfect Jaune. Just me, you and our children." _ Pyrrha hummed her coils wrapping around Jaune as-

"Pyrrha! Air! Please!?" Jaune gasped as-

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha shouted as she saw her male love begin to pass out! 

Dratz! She had done it again! Really Pyrrha had lost track of the times she had slithered into Jaune's bed, but this was getting out of control! 

"Jaune!? Are you ok!?" Pyrrha asked rapidly, uncoiling her body from Jaune. 

Her long serpentine form slithered out her dick was already getting hard again. Jaune's ass had that effect on her. She never knew what it was about her host that made her so hard, but she knew it was going to only get worse until she _bred _him. 

"Jaune!? Can you hear me?!" Pyrrha asked, shaking Jaune as he gagged! His lungs barely functioning as he whimpered.

"I can see the light...."

"Jaune! Don't go into the light! Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!?" The Lamia shouted as Jaune slowly began to pass out as his soul began to drip out of his mouth. 

\-----

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said bowing at the breakfast table. Jaune sighed as his rib cage finally began to fix itself. Jaune as a study human. He knew how to take his beatings, and he knew when he needed to back brought back from the here yonder, and at a certain point, Jaune had just gotten used to it. 

"It's fine Pyr I'm used to it," Jaune said as he stood up. Jaune shrugged as he stood up, shaking once. He picked up the dishes and made Pyrrha blush. She had to admit out of all the hosts that she might have gotten she was glad to get one that was so _manly._

Jaune was what Pyrrha would call a _ stud. _ Six feet tall with a bright smile, a large nearly barreled chest, sturdy arms form jobs lifting objects in his construction job that he worked to pay for her and his living expenses. Pyrrha _hated _that she could not work with Jaune she wanted to work with him to provide for them! But she was a lamia an interspecies exchange mamono. 

She could not work in most human jobs out of fear she might be harmed, and it would cause an international panic. 

_ Those abs. _Pyrrha thought drooling Jaune walked to the sink, his tight chiseled chest brushed up to his apron, making Pyrrha drool his legs reminded her of tree trunks so thick and bound with muscles. And that ass? Nice and toned, not a drop of flab on it, Pyrrha had felt it more than once, and it felt like soft iron. 

Pyrrha groaned her skirt bega to tens. T Seventeen inches of serpent cock began to rise in her skirt as she felt her balls pulse.

She wanted to fuck him so bad! To tie him down, wrap him up in her coils and fuck him until he could not move! Pyrrha wanted to breed her lover she knew Jaune was _always _meant to be her wife! But she had no idea how to ask!

_ Human's don't reproduce like that! What if he says that he thinks it's disgusting!? What will I do if he hates it!? What if he hates me for it... I couldn't take it if Jaune hated me! I could not live with myself if he hated me! _ Pyrrha thought whimpering as she sighed. 

She knew that thinking was not going ot help-

_ Thud! Thud! _

"Come on!" Jaune said as the door opened. Pyrrha heard the telltale _clanking _of metal on wood as she knew who was here.

"Jaune! How is my favorite future house husband in the making?" Stelle Black said the head integrator of the interspecies exchange program walked in smiling ear to ear. Her prosthetic metallic legs clanked on the floor as Jaune nodded.

The tall silver-haired woman in a form-fitting black business shit that showed off every inch of her hypnotic even in Pyrrha's own opinion hourglass figure. She smiled her thick black shades not showing off her grey eyes as she grinned. 

"Tell me Jaune how's the day going?" Stelle asked as Jaune yawned. Jaune smiled as he greeted the go-between with humans and monsters. 

"Stelle nice to see you. Tell me you hear to find another way for me to be eaten out of house and home?" Jaune joked much to Pyrrha's dismay, her head hung low as once more she was reminded how just like she feared she was a burden to Jaune and she really needed to do more. 

_ I tried cooking! But the hospital bills where so much Jaune needed to work three extra shifts to pay rent! _

"Oh, you know me! But really. I got a profile for a new monster I want you to host." Stelle said as-

_ Crack! _ There was the cracking of wood as the chair that Pyrrha was resting the end of her tail on suddenly cracked open! Pyrrha cracked the cair like it was made of cardboard as Jaune paused.

"Pyrrha? Really? Another chair?" Jaune asked, not noticing the faint but deadly smile on her lips. Stelle noticed and bit back laughter.

_ Don't be mad Pyrrha dear. You knew the deal when you signed on to this whole shebang. You get Jaune, but you have to share him with the others. _

"What? Another one? Who do you want me to host?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha growled her nails extended into claws as fangs popped out of her mouth. The futa lamia was seething with rage as Stelle nodded.

"Well, the one that you are getting now is a werewolf."

"A werewolf!?" Pyrrha shouted gasping she knew that werewolf's tended to go into a monthly heat cycle, unlike Pyrrha who had a tri-monthly heat cycle. Lamia eggs tended to incubate in their males for around three months before being born, so Pyrrha had a heat cycle to reflect that. 

She glared at Stelle as she nodded.

"Yup. Her name is Yang Xiao-long. SHe's a princess form a kingdom int he monster realms.

"Yang!? She is coming?!"

"You know her Pyr?" Jaune asked as Stelle nodded.

"It looks like they where childhood friends? Back in the day."

"I would not use the word _ friend _ to describe us." Pyrrha hissed as Stelle nodded. "Either way she's coming here, and she's gonna be living with you." She said nothing the _murderous _glare that Pyrrha gave off as-

"So is she a futa? Or is she not?"

"All monsters are futa Jaune. It's a thing with them. Though this type does not have eggs in her so she might be more interested in _ riding _ you if you get my drift." Stelle said as Jaune paused, cocking his head.

"What are you talking about? Ride me? Why would she like a piggyback?"

"OH Jaune you are so dense, that I almost feel bad for Pyrrha."

_ Not that I could with what we have planned for you. But just in case I might do a prayer for your ass. _

"But! Stelle she is going to molest Jaune!? How can you let someone like that in our home!? She might hurt Jaune!" Pyrrha protested protesting the add on of a threat to _her _mate as- 

"Well here is the thing you _say _that you are worried about Jaune's safety but when I look at him are those _fresh _side injuries on him that I see? Tell me Pyrrha you did not have another morning _ accident _ on him, did you?" Stelle asked Pyrrha blushed, looking down as she whimpered.

" I would not say that... Jaune doesn't' mind it." Pyrrha pouted as Stelle sighed.

"Well, either way, you two are getting a new roomie so get used to it!"

"Well not that I mind."

"You should be _ darling!" _

"What was that, Pyrrha?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, like I was saying if we do get a new roommate, how can I feed her? I'm working two jobs just to feed me and Pyrrha I don't know if I can take on another."

"Don't worry! We will subside you for all the costs she incurs!"

"I... great! So when does she get here?"

"Now. Yang! Come in!" She said as-

"Hell yeah!" A vice said as a woman walked in, she was tall, with along hold mane of massive hair breasts and thick dogy paws. Yang's hands were covered in a thick dog like paws that had the effect of drawing Jaune's eyes to them. 

_So soft. They look so soft._ Jaune thought as he felt the strange desire to touch them? She also had a shaking fluffy golden tail three tails to be precise. Three long beautiful golden almost majestic dog tails stuck out from behind her thing brown shorts that did absolutely nothing to hid the massive bugle that was appearing in them. 

Jaune knew that futa was supposed to be big but this? She had a bulge that was thicker than a soda can that while not as long as Pyrrha was infinitely thicker than her own dick. Jaune was so lost in her tail; he didn't see her grin as she smelled_ her _mate.

"Yo! Loverboy! My eye's up here, not that I mind you looking at my package but I would rather you do that at eye level if you get my drift." Yang cooed winking at Jaune taking a thick paw and playfully pushing her bugle. Jaune blushed as Stelle sighed.

"Easy ther girl. Jaune is still a cherry boy so unless you want to deal with a virgin?"

"Oh trust me, Steele, there is _nothing _that I like better than _popping _ cherries," Yang said, licking her lips. She grinned at Jaune as he blushed backing away from Yang as she sighed.

"So tell me this is my new digs? Gotta say that I'm liking it. Not as big as my palace back in Patch but... with _ this _ view I think I can learn to adjust." Yang said looking at Jaune he gulped blushing a bit as Pyrrha hissed.

"Yang! So new to your house that you are a _ guest _ in and already making advances on your host?"

"Hey! P-money! Long-time no see! How the hell are you?" Yang asked grinning at her old friend or if you asked Yang Pyrrha and here where friends but if you asked Pyrrha you might get any number of responses non of them friendly and most enduing up with Yang dying somehow.

"I am fine! But Jaune is not very used to being hit on so, please! Sow him respect!"

"But he's used to you cumming on him?" Yang asked as Pyrrha gasped.

" How did you know that!?"

"_Besides _you just confirming it? He smells like your cum girl." Yang said as Pyrrha blushed, she wagged her tail again as she almost crushed another chair as Jaune stood up. He walked over to Yang, looking her _dead _ in her eye as he extended his hand.

"Hey, Yang, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. I'll be your host for the time being I'm glad to meet you." Jaune said, smiling as Stelle groaned.

"Well, that's one way to be turned into a housewife." She said as Yang's lilac eyes went wide, there was a brief time when Jaune thought that he _swore _he saw her eyes turn a shade of red? 

Jaune swore they flashed crimson. Jaune thought she had changed eye color before she sniffed him once, her nose twitching before they returned to lilac in a second. Yang grinned a massive smile splitting her face as she wrapped her hand in Jaune's.

"Nice to mee you Jaune," Yang said her eyes glaring down into him. Jaune did not know why Yang was staring at him that hard she was glaring at him like she expected him to burst into flames in a moment's notice. 

Jaune simply smiled loving just how soft and _fluffy _her paws where. 

_ So soft, so fluffy. It's like clouds. _ Jaune thought as he squeezed Yang's paws. She stared him down as Jaune did the only thing he could do when a beautiful woman was staring at him and looked her back dead in the eye. 

_ Don't like down she might not like you staring at her chest. _

_ Jaune! No! What are you doing!? Don't stare a werewolf in the eye! That's how they assert dominance! _ Pyrrha thought as Yang grinned. 

_ Oh? A brave one arent' we? I like that. _ Yang thought as she felt her dick grow as she licked her lips. 

"You look like a strong man Jaune tell me do you like starring a pretty girl in her eyes?" Yang asked winking at Jaune, determining the _quality _of her wife as Jaune nodded.

"Only when they stare back. And you seem to be doing a good job at that." Jaune smiled her felt her grip double on him. He smirked he knew Yang like him and-

"Well then if you are so cocky how about you take this upstairs with me? I know I might _ knot _ be what you expect, but I beg I can stretch you out pretty good." Yang hissed as Jaune paused.

_ Knot? Stretch out? The hell is she on about? _

"Um sure? You can not stretch me out anytime? I guess?" Jaune said as Yang paused, her eyes wen twice before she let out a loud laugh, she slapped Jaune on the shoulder as she shook her head. 

"You really know how to treat a girl! I'll give you that." Yang said before she pulled Jaune close as she began to whisper in his ear.

"I"m going to make sure you know how to be my wife." Yang hissed as Jaune blinked owlishly. Pyrrha mumbled something similar when she first came. 

Jaune ignored it and smiled at Yang.

"I'm just glad that you got here. Do you want anything some food or drinks? I just made breakfast, but I can whip you up something quick if you'd like."

"Aww caring _and resourceful_? Jaune with a _ wife _ like you, you are gonna spoil me!" Yang said as Pyrrha gnawed her teeth, she knew that Yang was flirting with Jaune! And _ Yang _knew that Pyrrha liked Jaune!

_ They all knew! They know I love him! And they know I love him more than any of those slut's could ever hope to! _ Pyrrha thought as she glared daggers at Yang. As the werewolf smiled, she put a hand on Jaune and _dug _her hand into her wife's shoulder. She smiled sweetly as she licked her lips. She knew that Pyrrha was going to be a stick in the mud, but she had her _ways to_ get past it. 

_ If you don't want to make a move, then I will._ Yang thought licking her lips and-

"AH! Since you are _ offering _ breakfast, I'll take some!" Steele said as Jaune glared at her. 

"What was that, _ freeloader?" _ Jaune asked as Steele winced. She sighed as she knew that Jaune was holding one of her most critical weaknesses against her _good _ food. Steele seldom had a chance to have decent meals when she was working. Long hours and hard shifts mainly caused by her own ineptitude at being an effective if lazy government worker. 

"Oh come on, Jaune! Give me some food! _ Darling?" _ SHe asked as she whirled she loosened hse shirt showing off her chest that will not as big as Pyrrha' or Yang's chest that put her cleary to them was decent enough. 

Jaune glared down at her as he sighed. 

"Look you come here drop off a _ new _ mouth to feed without telling me."

"I told you that we were going to take care of the cost!"

"It still is a hassle of having to find her a room. Don't be too upset. I'll find a room for Yang. We have some rooms left when I had my sisters living with me." 

"What? Do you have sisters? Really? I have one a little one called Ruby. She's a Jormungand Lamia, and she is adorable! How many do you have?" Yang asked as Jaune sighed, he blushed once as he gulped. 

"Well, I have seven." Yang gagged as she coughed.

"Seven!? You have seven sisters? Did you dad even _ try _ to pull out?"

"Even if he did, I don't think that my mom would let him," Jaune said shrugging as he blushed. Yang nodded as she felt her cheeks heat up. She knew that she _wanted _a lot of pups but seven?

_ Well, a litter is a bit less than five. So Seven pups are not that much to think about. I Geuss that I can go with that. Oh, I hope Jaune can take me! I want to get my pups to be kicking right now! _

Yang thought as Jaune _reluctantly _made Stelle a plate after he cooked the begging one was able to get her out of the house after that Jaune as the gentleman that he was and a _handsome _man that he was. 

_ Mmmm. Mommy likes. _ Yang thought, licking her lips as the _man_ lifted her bag thick bulging muscles a ripped chest and an ass so tight Yang thought it could block bullets. As Jaune walked up the stairs to the room that she would sleep in.

"Ok, the room is up here anything you need to help you settle in?" Jaune never finished that sentence as Yang pounced! Yang slammed her hand over Jaune's mouth as she put her hand on Jaune's lips.

"Oh, I see a _ lot _ that I like." Yang hissed the werewolf put her big fluffy paws on Jaune's face as she began to rip off his pants.

Jaune whimpered as Yang began to _jerk _his dick off. Jaune felt his dick wrapped up in the soft velvety heavenly embrace of Yang's soft fluffy paws slowly began to jerk up and down Jaune's dicks. Jaune let his legs shake as he whimpered. 

Jaune let Yang pump him slowly then roughly. Jaune felt her hands pump his dick. Her soft fluffy oh god they were such fuzzy hands that pumped him up and down. Jaune let his dick a decent seven inches of fairly thick dick pump and leak. Yang gave Jaune a fluffy handjob making him whimper in pleassure as she quickly pleased her new mate. 

Jaune was going to be her mate, and she knew that if she gave his dick some loving now he was going to give her dick some loving later. 

_ It's a bit of giving and take. I give you, and you give me. And after that, we get to the fun stuff. _ Yang thought as she pumped Jaune's dick. Jaune groaned into her, paw his mouth opening as she pumped him roughly. Yang grinned as Jauen's dick got closer and closer to climax! Jaune's hips began to pump up. He began to hump into her hand, making her moan. Her own dick was hard as a rock in her shorts. 

Yang's felt her dick growing as she knew that if her shorts were not specially crafted, she would have ripped out of them with her dick by now. Sure, a wolf did not have the biggest dick in the monster kingdom, but she had more than enough the male Jaune scream. 

As she pumped him, his dick leaked more, and more finally Jaune hit his limit! He came his dick bursting into her hand. She felt his climax coming as she sighed.

"Good boy. Keep it up, come for mamma!" Yang hissed as she felt Jauen's cum cover her hand. Jaune came deep on her hand as she forced the cum out of him. Yang coaxed his orgasm out of his dick as she felt him burst in her palm. 

\-----

"It's just because I care!" Pyrrha said as she pushed her dick into Jaune's mouth! Jaune groaned as he finally! Finally sucked Pyrrha's dick. Normally Jaune would _never _do this. He liked Pyrrha but sucking her dick was a lot! Especially when it was about seventeen inches long and oddly shaped.

Pyrrha's red dick had a strang curve in it like an angle that was used to _poke _something. It reminded Jaune of a fishing hook that you fished with but was much thicker. 

Not that thick thankfully as Jaune was able to take it deep into his mouth with little. Pyrrha wrapped her tail around Jaune's waist coiling around Jaune, locking him in place. Jaune felt the tail coil around him as he was yanked!

Jaune gagged a bit on Pyrrha's thick snake cock, but she was _oddly _gentle. Pyrrha was holding her self back on sheer force of will. She knew that Jaune was new to this and as much as she wanted to skull fuck him into unconscious and make his mouth her personal fleshlight she knew that to do that would be ultimately counter-intuitive and detrimental to her goals of making him her _loving _wife. 

Jaune gagged as Pyrrha felt her dick get close to bursting. Her long thick snake cock began to leak cum deep down Jaune's mouth he whimpered in pain and pleasure. His seven inches of dick hard as a rock as she faced fucked his mouth! 

Pyrrha ran her hands over his head, cooing to him as she fucked his _tight_ love hole.

"There you go, you are such a good boy. I love you very much." She said as Jaune took her dick and felt it break!

"AH! Jaune! I'm cumming!" Pyrrha shouted as she came! Jaune felt her cum deep in his mouth! Jaune gulped down every last drop of her cum as he groaned. 

_ Fuck she cums a lot. _ Jaune thought as he swallowed Pyrrhs cum, Jaune groaned as he counted one two three hot stick loads hit the back of his mouth. Jaune whimpered in fear and pleassure as he felt her cum punch and slide down the end of his mouth.

Jaune groaned as Pyrrha's cum filled his guts, making his stomach bulge a bit. His own dick was close to cumming, but Pyrrha pulled him off her dick and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Not caring if she tasted her own cum, her wife had just _pleased _her, and she would be damned if she was not going to want him back in turn. She kissed him the tow making out as Pyrrha broke.

"Jaune... I love you. I want to marry you and make you my wife. I want to get you pregnant and watch you carry our daughters as I carry our sons." Pyrrha admitted blushing as Jaune gulped.

"I! IT's not that I don't want that! But I need some time to think!"

"NO! I get that It's ok.. please take your time... I care about you and... I _ need _ you to want this..." Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune closed licking the top of his head. Jaune made to talk but Pyrrha forced his lips over her nipple. Jaune groaned as she made him suckle her wiping the top of his forehead. Wiping some pre-cum off the top of his blonde hair. Jaune was going to be _her _future wife and he needed to know that she cared about him. Much more than Yang or all of the _other _sluts that would be coming soon enough...


	2. Sister twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be chapter two! I apologize! Jaune gets a new house guest! Pyrrha and Yang bond and life get's complicated for our harem master of futa monster girls!

"Ok. First of all, I do not know what happened here. Second, off I do not  _ want _ to know what happened here. What I  _ do _ want is for both of you to not fight anymore and to get along. There is enough for me to deal with without having to worry about you two breaking up the house!" Jaune yelled as Pyrrha and Yang whimpered both futa monster girls looking down what had started off as Yang not so gently putting her dick on Jaune's ass soon spun out of control into an all-out fist tail fight that had broken several chairs. 

"I'm sorry Jaune..." Pyrrha blushed this was great just when they had grown close Pyrrha had to let Yang egg her on like this!

_ What am I thinking? Jaune probably hates me now.  _ Pyrrha thought as Yang frowned the werewolf looked down not able to look Jaune in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry too. I should not have kept up the fight. She might have started it but I didn't let it end. This is my fault. If you want someone to blame then blame me." Yang said as Pyrrha hissed at her. Her tongue striking out as she let out a growl.

_ That bitch! She knows she's trying to paint me in a bad light! And by taking the blame she looks better! I hate you! _

"That's fine Yang I'm just glad that you are learning. Hey before I go pick up the  _ new _ monsters how about we go out for a bit? I'll make you a special lunch so you can take it somewhere."

"Ah! Well, call it a  _ date!" _

_ Date!? _ Pyrrha thought her tail rattling. She growled glaring daggers at Yang taking a move back. It took  _ every _ ounce of Pyrrha's self-restraint to not punch Yang in the face then and there. But she held back she knew that to punch her now would be to prove her point. As Pyrrha whimpered Jaune sighed.

"Ok. That's fine we have  _ two _ new housemates. I just got a text from Stelle. She says that they are going to be delayed. So far only one of them will be coming today and we will have to make some accommodations for them."

"What kind of monster is it?" Pyrrha asked some of her curiosity came back as Jaune smiled. 

"Oh, they are  _ both _ mermaids. According to Steele, she says I know them? Strange I have never met a mermaid before so I don't know how I would know some now." 

"What? You don't know if you met a mermaid? Jaune I don't want to be mean but they are kind of hard to miss you know? They have a tail and are like eight feet long. I don't know how you miss one." 

"That's what I was thinking... I don't know if I forgot... I don't think I forgot but Stelle is usually right on this thing. Her information on Limenals has been right so far so why should it be wrong now?" Jaune asked shrugging he left the two to clean up as Jaune moved to make some food for him and Yang. 

Yang and Pyrrha picked up the chairs without being asked-

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Yang hissed directly in Pyrrha's ear growling into the Lamia as she growled, her fangs barred as she glared daggers at her. Her eyes flashing red as she growled. 

"What are you thinking!? You know that if Jaune gets hurt  _ both _ of us are out of here!" Yang growled as Pyrrha whimpered looking to see if Jaune was distracted the futas continued.

"I know! I know it's ok!? I got carried away with this!"

"No shit you got carried away with this! You almost got busted! If Jaune was accurately injured all of this has gone to waste! Do you know how long we have planned this Pyrrha!? Over a fucking decade! Ten years we have worked our asses off to get this done! And you almost fuck it over just when I grind on Jaune!? What are you going to do so when he is getting  _ breed _ by the others!?" Yang half shouted half hissed as Pyrrha looked away.

"I... I don't know ok! I was always thinking it was just going to be Jaune and me ok!? I thought that me and Jaune would just be here you know together?"

"Together!? You are together with him! But his ass mouth  _ and _ dick belong to all of us! If we fuck this up we are going to be fucking dead!" Yang growled stalking up to Pyrrha staring up at the taller monster futa as she hissed.

"If we mess this up we do not get another chance ok? We are going to be kicked out and never get a chance with him again! Is that what you want!?"

"No! I don't want that! I would hate it worse than anything!"

"Then you have to think about this! Come on Pyr! I know you love him! You know  _ I _ love him! So does Ruby, Weiss, and Sienna! But if we keep this up we are going to be fucked!"

"I... I am sorry. I let it get too far."

"I... look I get it ok? I don't want to share him either but as long as we are here, let's just work together ok? If Jaune is  _ not _ happy we are sent back ok?" 

"Fine. Let's just make sure Jaune is happy ok?"

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure he is nice and  _ full _ . Just because I can't know him up does  _ knot _ mean that I am going to just quit on him. Heh, you get it I said knot cause my dick has a knot." Yang said as Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Yes Yang I get it you don't have to make every Joke about your dick you do know that right? It makes you a bit hard to take seriously."

"Well trust me Jaune is going to find  _ me _ hard to take if you know what I mean? Huh? Huh? You get me Pyrrha? Jaune's gonna be in for a  _ knotty _ time with me. Huh?" Yang asked elbowing Pyrrha who glared at her not giving her the satisfaction of knowing that she was almost funny. 

"Oh come on you know that was funny."

"You know and I know that it was not funny," Pyrrha said slithering off as Yang sighed.

"Well, I know that I am funny. Guess I'll just have to go on my own and fuck him by myself." Yang said shrugging as she walked behind her as they went to go clean up the kitchen.

\-----

"So who am I going to see today?"Jaune asked as Stelle sighed. 

"You are going to see a mermaid and like I said you  _ know _ this one so please don't act like it's the first time meeting her. That is just going to set her off and make her lose it."

_ Her temper is already short enough. IT's resting on a hairs trigger as is and I don't need it to get any worse. _ Steele thought as Jaune nodded. 

"Ok. I got it. I'll see if I can be good to her?" Jaune said as the two stood in front of his house. 

A large black van pulled up as Jaune sighed he was going to meet a new guest for the house and he really should be smiling!

"Ok, I can do this." Jaune thought as the van pulled up. The dark-tinted window van made in almost impossible to see on the inside of it as Jaune paused.

The door began to slide open as-

"Ok, there she is," Stelle said as the door opened. Bright white eyes locked onto Jaune long glowing silver hair blew in the breeze. A girl with ghostly pale skin was in a wheelchair? Jaune paused as-

_ Why the hell is she in a costume? _ Jaune thought as-

"Weiss Schnee. Princess to her kingdom." Steele said as  _ Weiss _ smiled.

"Hello, ma'am I am glad to be here. And as for you Jaune I am glad to meet you again." Weiss said bowing to him. Jaune paused he knew Weiss from being in his childhood swim school-

"Wait.  _ Weiss _ ... ok." 

"My name is Weiss as your name is  _ Jaune _ , Jaune," Weiss said as Jaune narrowed his eyes again.

_ What game are you playing? _ Jaune thought as he saw Weiss walk out. Jaune paused as she smiled at him Jaune knew that she liked games but this one was a bit ood. 

_ Why do you look like Weiss of all people? _ Jaune thought before-

"Jaune you look so handsome. I am glad that you are mostly the same." Weiss said as Jaune paused.

"Ok. You did not curse at me. Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Jaune asked he knew something was wrong. Something was up and he was not liking this at all! 

"Jaune I don't know what you are talking about. I would never curse at you."  _ Weiss _ spoke as Jaune paused. As the obvious answer occurred to him.

"Weiss? What the hell are you doing here?" Jaune asked as Weiss as Miss Stelle paused. Steele looked ready to panic as  _ Weiss's _ eye twitched.

"The fuck did you say to me?" Weiss asked as Stelle coughed.

"Jaune! What do you mean by that? You know Weiss is here because she wants to meet you right?!"

"Oh I get that but why is she  _ here? _ What happened to the monster girl I was supposed to be meeting?" Jaune asked as they both paused. Both women looked up at Jaune blinking in confusion. They stared at Jaune as  _ Weiss _ coughed. 

"Jaune... I am here because I am part of the interspecies exchange program you know this."

"I know what it is but why are you here? I don't know why you would be here. This is not for humans." Once again the air went heavy as you could hear a pin drop. Jaune paused as Weiss blinked owlishly she looked to Stelle who shrugged as she coughed.

"Jaune... you  _ do _ know that I am a monster girl right?" Weiss asked semi incredulously as Jaune froze.

"What!? Since when!?"

"Since I was born you fucking ass! How did you not know I was a monster girl!?"

"How was I supposed to know! You never told me!" Jaune shouted as  _ Weiss _ glared Jaune saw the ends of her eyes flash crimson as she hissed. 

"Jaune Arc! I refuse to believe that you didn't know I was a monster girl all these years! I simply refused to believe that!" Weiss shouted as Jaune gagged.

"And I refused to believe that you are a monster! Really! What monster part do you have!? What monster are you!?"

"What monster am  _ I _ !?"  _ Weiss  _ screamed Jaune narrowed his eyes at Weiss as she glared daggers at him.

"I am a  _ mermaid _ you fool! What kind of monster do you think I am!?" Weiss shouted as Jaune paused. He looked Weiss up and down but did not see any clear sign that she was a mermaid. 

_ No fins, no flippers, no scales? Hell, how can you even pretend to be a mermaid when you don't have a tail!? _ Jaune thought as he knew that now he was really being had. He knew  _ she _ liked games but this was too much! Jaune was not a fan of this much trickery as he glared.

"Ok then if you really are a monster than show me! I want proof!"

"Proof?! You want proof you ass then come and take a look for yourself!" Weiss said as she flashed out her skirt! 

"If you want to see then see!" She said as Jaune froze. There in front of him was a massive fishtail!? Jaune saw Weiss' tail it was just as long as Pyrrha's, it was nine feet of  _ the jet _ black inky tail with bright red tips on the end giving it a crimson hue to it. Jaune paused Weiss had a massive black fishtail with red fins on it as-

"Since when were you a mermaid!?"

"Since the day I was born you idiot!"

"How come you never told me?"

"How come I never told you!? How could you not notice me being a fucking mermaid!? We had swim classes together!" Weiss shouted Jaune looked at the massive flickering black tail as he paused. 

His eyes narrowed down on it as he cocked his head. 

Weiss had long silver hair crystal light eyes. But her tail the dark as ink tail went against her whole look. Jaune paused as he glared at it. He knew that it must have cost a fortune for her hair to look like that-

"How did you not see my tail!?" Weiss shouted flapping her massive black tail as Jaune shrugged.

"I guess I never noticed it."

"How... how did you not?" Stelle asked finally speaking up. Jaune sighed as he really felt awkward about not noticing her tail.

"I just never saw it?"

"How!? The thing is  _ literally half _ of my body mass! How can you not see it?!"

"I guess I was distracted?"

"By what!?"

"Your eyes. You  _ always _ had beautiful eyes. I don't know you wanted to change their color." Jaune said Weiss gagged her eyes went wide as saucers as she coughed roughly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jaune," Weiss said turning her head as Jaune sighed.

"Look I don't' know what you are doing but I think it's fine you are a mermaid. You will always be my friend."

_ Even if you are in makeup. _ Jaune thought as Weiss coughed she blushed as she flapped her tail.

"It's hot! Take me inside! Now!"

"Yes!" Jaune said as he went to the back of her wheelchair and  _ pushed. _

"AH! Weiss, you are heavy!"

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" Jaune said as she pouted her tail whacking his face as she slapped him with it.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"I know it hurt it was supposed to hurt now keep pushing! I can not believe you can not push someone that is as dainty as me into the house!" Weiss said as Jauen groaned he wished that she would not be a handful today! 

"I just wanted to make food!" Jaune said as he wheeled Weiss into the hose. The fight in was not easy. Weiss must have weighed a few hundred pounds at the minimal. Jaune knew she was an aquatic monster girl. That meant that she was used to and meant to be in the water at all times. 

And that meant her weight was much greater than almost anything on land! And judging by the fact that she so much as gawked when he asked her to help. She refused to even push her own wheels! Jaune did get her up the ramp that Steel had put in thankfully! Jaune wheeled her inside barely closing the door behind him!

Huffing and puffing and Weiss huffed!

"I suppose that was adequate!" She said as Jaune groaned. As he pushed her inside Jaune felt like collapsing!

His legs were like jelly as-

"Jaune?" He heard Pyrrha ask as he whimpered. 

"I'm inside Pyr!" Jaune said as he heard footsteps.

"Yo! Loverboy! You meet that mermaid... Weiss?" Yang asked as Weiss froze she went solid in her seat as she nodded.

"I.l.. yes... Weiss... hello cow ti- I mean! Yang! Nice to see you!" Weiss said taking ot a shell? She pulled out a can and doused some kind of water all over as Yang growled.

She sniffed the air as she let her fangs out. 

"I smell a bitch."

"The fuck did you just say!?" Weiss shouted glared daggers at Yang-

"When did your mouth need to be cleaned with soap?" Pyrrha asked slithering into the room cleaning a dish as she did. 

Pyrrha paused. She sniffed the air as well she stuck out her tongue  _ tasting _ the air as Jaune saw Weiss put even more seawater? he guesses on her body. 

She gulped as Pyrrha frowned.

"What  _ is _ that smell? Do you smell that Yang? It smells like beer and bad hygiene."

"You fucking cunt," Weis said as Jaune paused Pyrrha and Yang froze as Yang cocked her head.

"I know I've smelled that scent before but wear? And why do I want to punch something?" Yang asked putting one paw to her-

"Ah! My sister! I was around her earlier!" Weiss said as she covered her tail. Jaune had not noticed but her tail was back under her flowing black dress as Yang nodded.

"AH. That explains it. That bitch." Yang said as she yawned.

"Ah well, I'm going to take a nap. Jaune you want to  _ knot _ be tired with me?" Pyrrha elbowed Yang as Weiss looked about to snap!

"I think Jaune should take me up to my room! I need to swim a bit!" Weiss said as Jaune nodded that made sense fish did not like to be out of water for long anyway. 

"Well, I'm just glad we put in the lift. I don't know if I could take you up the stairs by myself." Jaune said as Weiss hissed back at him her eyes narrowed and slashing a deep red.

"Are you calling me fat!?" 

\-----

_ Splash! _ There was a splash as Weiss swam into the water.

"There you go! See yah lover boy! Don't like Ice cream get to you ok? she's all talk and no bite!" Yang said as she walked out of the door waving the werewolf had helped Jaune push, Weiss, thankfully as Jaune looked at her. 

The  _ pool _ Steele built was deep. Fifty feet deep and two hundred long and half as wide. 

_ I'm glad I have such a big house _ . Jaune thought as Weis splashed! She burst from the water gracefully her black scale shining. Weiss slapped down laughing her head off. As hse di Jauen saw she was  _ naked _ . Jaune saw her dick flap out it was longer than Yangs at almost? Sixteen and the quarters long but it was  _ thick _ . 

_ That thing is thicker than my arm _ . Jaune thought as he shook his head. Weiss splashed over to him as she licked her lips.

"Hey, Jaune! Do you mind doing me a hug favor?" She asked her rock hard dick bouncing her pale cock striking up as Jaune gulped.

"Not really?"

"Give your word to help now."

"I give my word?"

"Suck my dick.  _ Please."  _

Weiss said as Jaune sighed.

"If I suck your dick will you stop trying to pretend with me?"

"I will literally buy you a city."

"Fine. Let's do this." Jaune said as he went down knowing that since he had sucked Pyrrha off Weiss would be a bit easier. He opened his mouth as he inhaled Weiss's dick.

"AH!" Weiss said as her hips bucked! She felt Jaune wrap his tongue around her dick as she moaned. Weiss began to buck her hips forward as she ground her hips into his mouth! Weiss felt her dick  _ melting _ as it slowly forced its way to the back of Jaune's tight velvety mouth! 

"AH! Your mouth!" Weiss said as she felt her balls twitch! She knew that she was going to cum soon! Jaune wrapped his mouth on her dick sucking on it gently. She felt her dick throbbing as she knew that her time was cumming. 

"Fuck!" She shouted as Jaune continued to bob. He was not good at giving head but he had tried once and knew that just by bobbing his head on her dick that Weiss or well  _ she _ would cum from it. 

Jaune felt her dick begin to leak. Weiss was pissing pre-cum in him. He knew that she was going to pop soon. Jaune sighed as be blew her roughly sloppily the way that she seemed to like it. Jaune gulped down her dick as it was forced deeper and deeper into his mouth. Jaune felt her balls slap on his chin the hard  _ smack _ of them hitting his neck making him cough as he gagged.

Jaune took the dick deeper into him making sure that the dick was barely breaking into his mouth as-

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted as he knew her time was there. Jaune felt her fin? Tail? Go erratic. She began to thrash in the pool. Jaune felt her body tremble and soon she was close to a climax. Jaune let her get there. He just kept bobbing his head up and down her dick as she slowly but surely was able to make sure that her dick was stuffed into the deepest part of his mouth as her cock finally had enough!

Her dick spasmed the last twitches of her holding back vanished into thin air as Weiss droved her dick into the deepest parts of his mouth and she came right down his throat! 

"AHH!" Weiss screamed as she came. She came right down Jaune's mouth her dick breaking down! Weiss held his face close as she came deep into him! Jaune gagged he was still  _ not _ used to taking cum. He felt her cum splash into his mouth. Jaune choked down her dick making sure that he was able to swallow all of her cum.

Not that he really needed to do so. Jaune took her load deep into his mouth. Jaune gagged it down gulping down her thick futa cum as the mermaid whimpered she splashed her tail widely as Jaunesighed. He felt her hands leave his head as-

_ Plop! _ Jaune felt her let go of him as she sighed.

"That... thanks babe that was fucking great," Weiss said as Jaune shook his head. 

"You told me that you were going to stop pretending now  _ Weiss _ so why don't you drop the act?" Jaune asked as Weiss paused she went flush her tail splashing in the water.

"Jaune whatever do you mean? Pretend? I would do no such thing! Why would I ever pretend to be someone that I am not?" 

"Weiss. Your tail."

"What about it?"

"Why is the rest of your body white and blue and your tail  _ pitch  _ black?" 

"Fucking make up artist! She said the paint was not waterproof!"

"What was that?" Jaune asked as  _ Weiss _ panicked.

"I! I don't know what you are talking about! LOver..." Weiss said as Jauen sighed wiping the cum from his face-

The door to the room opened.

"Yo! Jaune you sure you got the right, Weiss? We got another mermaid that is also called Weiss here, says you know her?" Yang asked as the  _ real _ Weiss was wheeled in her silver hair perfectly combed her pure whitetail on elegant display freshly shined, as er pure crystal blue eyes shining as- 

"Jaune! How happy I am to see.... to see..." Weiss paused her eyes looking up and down. She saw Jaune and-

"_BLEISS_!" Weiss screamed as  _ Bleiss _ sighed.

"Well. Took you fucking long enough to find out." She said finally dropping her act. She undid her contacts as Jaune sighed.

"Was any of this really necessary?" Jaune asked as Bleiss took our her blue contacts showing off her natural blood-red eyes. She blinked a few times before she smirked.

"Not really but the look on that uptight bitch of a sister's face is always worth it." Bless said as Jaune groaned-

"Bleiss Schnee! You get away from my man this instant!" Weiss shouted as Jaune groaned,

"Here we fucking go."

"What? Your man? Hate to break it to ya sis but he was sucking my dick a few seconds ago this man is  _ all  _ mine." Bleiss said grabbing him in her tail as she pulled him close-

"Please-

"That fucking does it! I've had it with your ass!" Weiss shouted  _ leaping _ out of her chair. Her tail acted as spring as soon Jaune was caught between two tussling mermaids. 

"He's mine!"

"He's mine!" They shouted both tails wrapping around him both dicks hard as a rock poking him in the stomach as-

"You need some help?" Yang asked as Jaune sighed as he nodded once.

"Yes, please. Bring some tongs you may have to  _ pry  _ them off each other." 

  
  



	3. Caught in her web.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune after being rescued from the twins is take out to shop. The twins get a lesson in cultural norms, Jaune feeds some friendly piles of slime and meets a very friendly Arachne that has plans for him...

If there was ever a thing that the Schnee's twins agreed on besides Jaune being the only mate in the sea it was... it was  _ nothing. _

"If you don't get your slimy claws off my mate!"

"Excuse me!? You fucking prude! Get your hands off my mate you limp-dicked whore!" 

"Limp what!? Why I never! How dare you!?"

"How dare I what? speak the truth?"

"NO! How dare you lie! I am your sister in case you forgot!"

"You are also an asshole."

"I! That language is not becoming of someone of our family line!"

"What do you care!?" 

"What do I care!? I care because you are making our family look bad you fool!"

"I am making the family look bad?! When was the last time the family actually looked  _ good _ ? Tell me that dear sister!" Bleiss growled flapping her tail down in the water of the pool her blood eyes looking at Weiss with fury and an odd amount of joy as she growled at her sister.

"What!? What do you mean our name has never been good!? Just because  _ you _ are not a good name on it how does not mean it never existed in the first place!" Weiss shouted as her tail splashed on the water. Sher let out a grunt and a whimper of pleassure as she felt her hips shake her eyes began to go cross as Bleiss growled.

"Fuck this is good!"

"So tight!" Weiss whimpered her hips slamming forward as both Schnee twins found themselves in a rare form of harmony. One of if not the  _ first _ time they had ever been in such a state. As Bleiss and Weiss both found out that even when the animosity was so deep that it basically ran in the blood of the other they could still find ways to cum together over a common interest. 

"You know you are just acting uptight right? You are just as kinky as me but you don't want to admit it! You think that you are too good for people like me!"

"People ah! Like you!? What do you mean by people like you!? You are my sister! Even if it is a shame that you are and as much as I do  _ not _ like it for better or worse you are my sister! And we are mostly the same!"

"Right fuck! Jesus! If you count the same as we have the same skin color then yes, in case you forgot have gone color blind or just don't know how a mirror works! We look nothing alike dear sister! We have the opposite eye and hair color! We eat different foods, talk differently and beside ah! One mutual shared interest we have jack shit in common!" Bleiss shouted her tail trembling a shiver ran up and down her back as she was finally  _ close _ .

"We are  _ Schnee's! _ And we will be treated as such! Oh, goddess! We are Schnee as we will act-

"I can't take it!

"Me either!"

"Cumming!" Both Schnee's sisters said as their dicks the  _ exact _ same size and length both erupted! The came as hard as they could fire down the hot tight velvety throat pussy of the love of their lives!

_ "Swallow it all!"  _ They shouted as-

_ It's too much! _ Jaune thought as both thic mermaid futas came at the same time! Both futas came at the same time. They came right down Jaune's mouth! Both of them gripping the back of his head as they shoved their dicks right down his throat! Jaune felt the dual masses of creamy futa seed push deep into him. Both futas let their dicks go as the pumped right down into his tight throat!

"Fuck me!"

"I can't believe I finally got to have Jaune do this!" 

"Hah. I told you that you were just like me."

"Will you shut up for one second and let me have a moment?!" 

"Geeze! Fuck even when you are having a damn orgasm you don't get to relax. No wonder people do not like you." Bleiss asked as both futas groaned in pleasure. 

They both knew that they were going to be cumming together much more often as Jaune choked down the thick cream futa milk-

"AIEE!" They both cried as the far more  _ pleasurable _ part of the sex came.

"Fuck me!"

"They are cumming out!" Weiss screamed as both her and Bleiss came at once! Both of their dick began to  _ expand _ even more so than they already were. Both dicks came hard as they felt the thick masses forcibly pumped out of their cocks! Both dicks swelled up as masses were shoved down them! Both of them let out a groan of pleasure as the eggs of both mermaids began to slowly at first but then  _ steadily _ pump their way into Jaune's tight throat!

"Fuck this feels so good! I might as well be melting in his mouth!"

Bleiss said as she felt her dick pump her cock laying the eggs that would soon carry her children. 

"I, I can't believe that after all those years fantasizing I finally get to Jaune into a  _ mother, _ " Weiss said moaning in pleasure as Bleiss coughed in a rare and she did mean  _ rare _ as in it might be either the first or the only three sisters bonding moments between the Schnees twins she tapped Weiss on her shoulder and smiled at her. 

"You mean  _ we _ are going to turn him into a mother right?" Bleiss asked this was not the time for the rivalry between the sisters. Sure the fought and bickered and Bleiss and Weiss both wanted the other dead more times then they could count but they were family. And that meant that they would ultimately die for the other. Or well not _die_ family bonds go deep but these are Schnee's we are talking about so not daying for the other but they would sure make life hell of anyone that messed with their sister that was for sure. As both futa's finished cumming a loopy girl spit their faces.

"We did it."

"We did it."

"His guts are packed full of our eggs."

"In a few weeks, that boy pussy is going to be pumping out our kids! I can't wait! I wonder how many daughters I will get?"

"Well since you  _ are _ my sister and you and me share literally almost everything and I pumped in thirteen eggs you should have the same. You hear that Jaune! You get to have _ twenty-six _ daughters! Isn't that great!" Weiss asked as Jaune groaned his mind hazy as he felt his body shake and shudder. As Jaune was forced to take the eggs that packed his guts as Bleiss grinned.

"Well how about we take some turns with that ass pussy instead? I think I still have some eggs in me. Twenty-six is a good number for a clutch but what do you say we  _ double _ that number?"

"Bleiss I never and when I do say this I mean I  _ never _ thought that Iw ould say this but I agree with you one hundred percent." Weiss deadpanned not sure if she would ever be able to say those words again as Bleiss grinned.

"Well, what do you know you are not such a lost cause after all. Well, I'm going to go first if you do not mind sister. You can fuck him after me."

"We just finished double fucking his mouth. Why don't we do the same to his ass? We are sisters, after all, why not  _ share _ the love?" Weiss asked as Bleiss sighed.

"And here I thought you hated me."

"Oh I do but that does not mean you are useless. You are a Schnee whether you like to admit it or not. And I do not  _ hate _ you. I just don't like you very much."

"Same here. Bitch."

"Harlot."

"Ass."

"Fool." The two mermaids giggled before sighing.

"So how do we do this? Do we flip him over?"

"Yeah let me do that so we can  _ enjoy _ this together-

"Oh no, you don't." A soothing but sinister voice said as twin threads were tossed over Bleiss and Weiss. Thin lasso that looked to be made of silk? Where tossed over their neck as Bleiss paused.

"The fuck is this?"

"Is this some kind of trick sister? A kink that I do not know the purpose or means?"

"No, I don't know what the hell this- AH!?!?"

"Bleiss? What's the m- ALGLGLKRRRKRKR!?!??!" Weiss and Bleiss shouted as the string was pulled taut. Both mermaids were yanked out of the water! Bleiss and Weiss felt their dick reluctantly leave the hot tight wet mouth of Jaune with a harsh wet  _ plop! _ Both futas were pulled out of the water like worms on a hook. Strung up like fish on the line as-

"See? I told you they were there." Yang's voice rang out as Bleiss and Weiss saw the werewolf pointing to them as-

"You two have been _very_ **naughty** you know that right?" a voice asked as they saw eight pairs of glowing red eyes stared at them. Both Weiss and Bleiss saw eight pairs of glowing red eyes, hair the color of fresh snow and skin so pale that it could match the deads. A woman was looking at them with a predatory smile and long twin fangs hanging out of her lips as she grinned.

"Now what do we have here? Two little fishies that are getting a  _ bit _ out of hand?" The woman asked as-

_ Click, click. _ Bleiss and Weiss looked down as the saw  _ them _ . The woman was not a woman. if the eight blinking red eyes had not given it away but the woman with the  _ far _ to big E cup breasts. Wrapped up in a tight silken guard smiled as her lower body... well it was that of an arachnid. A slim waist led to a massive thorax that was the size of a small vehicle.

There were eight long thick spindly spider legs that were dangerously sharp on the bottoms as the Arachne smiled to them.

_ Useless lumps of fat! _ Weiss and Bleiss thought as they say the massive ridiculously large chest that was resting wearing on the spider woman's chest as she smiled.

"Oh, poor little fishes. You were the ones who tried to take advantage of a male and you got caught and put out to  _ dry. _ " She said as Yang sighed.

"So we gonna cook and skin them or what? I never had a problem with fish but this might work out." Yang said grinning wolfishly as Bleiss and Weiss shook.

"Yang! Don't! Ah! Scare them!" Jaune groaned he had  _ no _ idea what was inside of him cum was one thing but those where objects!? 

_ Did they have tennis ball knots of cum in them or something?! _ Jaune gagged as the Arachne looked to him and sighed.

"You did not lie to me. He is cute."

"Right? And that ass?" Yang asked before sighing. 

"Ok Jaune you got to know. People are not always so nice and-

"Jaune!? Are you ok!?" Stelle asked coughing as she ran into the room. Her metal legs carried her into the room as she coughed up some spit.

"Did they already breed him!?"

"Yeah looks like we were a bit too late," Yang said shrugging as the Arachne glared at the struggling mermaids.

"I think we should put them on a fire for the meantime." She said as Stelle paused gasping as she growled.

"No! We can't do that! And really you too!? How hard is it  _ not _ to rape the one giving you a free house and home?!" She shouted as she saw the two mermaids gained a smug look that only those born to wealth could achieve. 

"You know I  _ really _ do not like the look in their eyes," Yang growled as the Arachne nodded.

"Neither do I."

"Is it too late for that whole skillet idea?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!"

"You are too late!"

"We already got Jaune pregnant we  _ win!" _

\-----

"What do you mean Jaune can't get pregnant?!" Both Weiss and Bleiss shouted as Stelle groaned.

"I mean just what I said. As of now, neither of you can get Jaune pregnant ok?" Stelle asked as both mermaids now in a wheelchair with a small stub of water on it looked up gasping as they whimpered.

"But! We got him pregnant!"

"We shoved twenty-six!  _ Twenty-six! _ Eggs into him! How can he not be knocked up!?" Bleiss shouted as Stelle sighed.

"Because entier of you have been approving of fertility access. And you do not have a breeding license." Stelle said in the bluntest way she could. Making sure to lower her sunglasses at the two Schnee's as they whimpered at the other.

"But! We laid eggs..."

"You can't take our  _ babies _ away from us," Bleiss said both mermaids shaking as Stelle's facepalmed.

"Great now I look like the bad guy! It's not like that! You could not get him pregnant in the first place! You need a special fertility pill to get Jaune pregnant and neither of you has been given one! So none of your eggs were able to be fertilized and you don't get to knock him up yet!" Stelle shouted as Bleiss and Weiss hissed.

"What do you mean we can't get him pregnant!? What did you do to our eggs?!"

"You are going to hear from the best lawyers that the kingdom of Atlas has! We will sue you so hard that your gills will need a rental plan!"

"Enough! Both of you! None of you will do anything! Because  _ both _ of you signed the contract that allowed us to do that to you! It is  _ literally _ on the first page of the diplomatic treaty that you needed to sign to get here!" Stelle shouted as she made both Schnee's whimper. 

"You both signed the treaty ok!? You both knew what you were getting into!" 

"I signed no such thing!"

"That is bullshit! I never read that!"

"You never even  _ bothered _ to read your contract! And you signed the same contract, Weiss! Now both of you calm down! If you want to get a  _ breeding _ license then you will have to go through the proper channels and find out how you can get one  _ legally _ ok?" Stelle asked ass he rubbed both of her temples wanting to go take a nap and just put this behind her. 

"But then where did you send Jaune? You said that he had to go get groceries?"

"Yes he did and  _ after _ he has the pills to reduce the eggs that you both  _ forcibly _ pumped into him! You will all take some time to cool off before Yang, Jaune and Salem get back ok?" Stelle asked grinning ear to ear making both mermaid futas groaned.

"Fine...." They said giving up as Stelle smiled.

"Good! Now that this headache is over with! I'm going to get mad drunk until I forget my middle name!"

"Are you even real?"

"Who  _ hired _ you?" 

\-----

"Well, that was awkward. I hope you are ok up there." Yang asked the werewolf carrying over thee rounds of groceries form potatoes, meat, cabbage and rice as she walked next to the Arachne Salem. Salem smiled as she walked her own arms full of smaller bags as she looked back.

"Are you doing ok back there? Jaune do you need me to stop for a second?" She asked looking back Salem felt the rain slowly begin to fall down on her. The small pellets of water began to fall down from the grey havens as Jaune shook his head. The human stud gripping her back as Jaune groaned. 

"I'm fine Salem. Thanks for letting me ride your back. It means a lot to me ok?" Jaune asked as the Arachne nodded. Salem smiled as the three of them walked past a small irrigation pit. The man looked down in the water as-

_ What the hell? _ Jaune asked as twin pools of bubbly goop appeared? On a light sickly green and the other, a sharp vibrant pink pooled up in the water. The  _ goop _ flowed over to the side as Jaune swore he saw tin pairs of eyes look up to him. 

_ I what? _ Jaune asked as hands? Hands shot out of the goop reaching out as-

"Oh... are you hungry?" Jaune asked the feeling of the pills that were  _ dissolving _ the eggs forced in him made him woozy. As Jaune looked down he reached into the bag that Salem had and took out some bread. "Here you go. Have some." Jaune whispered breaking up and tossing some bread into the piles off goop-

_ They look like slimes? _ Jaune thought as they caught it! The slimes caught the breed the bread dissolving in them before both slimes began to glow a bright pink and green letters formed in the pink and green slimes as-

_ Sensational! _ And  _ Boop! _ Appeared in bright fluorescent pink and green letters as Jaune smiled.

"See you later friends," Jaune said as the sickly green slime seemed to shudder as what looked like a face popped out!? 

_ Friend!? Exceptional! _

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

"You got some bread in your hand dude. Don't waste that ok?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded groaning. 

"Yeah, I think I just need to get some sleep ok?"

"Take all the sleep you need dear you are going to need it  _ later on." _ Salem cooed as she smirked. As Jaune nodded he drifted back off into sleep as he began to lull himself back into sleep.

"I think I will thank you.l.," Jaune said as he dozed off as soon as Jaune was soon knocked out. As soon as he slept Yang smirked. 

"So when are you going to breed him?"

"Tonight. Unlike the Schee's I have a  _ legal _ breeding license. And I intend to knock Jaune up before the morning."

"Nice. As long as you remember  _ our _ deal."

"I do. I get his ass's first time and you can get his first  _ litter. _ "

"Deal." 

\-----

Jaune woke up not feeling at his  _ best. _ His limbs were bound? His body tried to move but soon found it impossible. Jaune opened his eyes to see white? Jaune saw white his body felt like it was tied in coils. Jaune moved moaning and struggling as all of his limbs where bound his legs and arms tied up behind his head and his clothes fully removed form him. Leaving him tied up on all fours his ass hanging out into the air as Jaune let out a low whimper of fear as he heard odd  _ clicking _ sounds in the air. 

_ Where am I!? Please! _

"Oh don't worry Jaune. I'm not going to hurt you." Salem said purring seeing the tied-up male. She knew it was a lot to drug the entire house but with Yang, at her side, she was able to do more than she could ever do alone. As she looked down at her  _ quivering _ wife she knew that she was going to make him her own. As Salem ran a hand down Jaune's tone sides admiring his rough and chiseled abs the male quivering shaking in fear. She had tied him up in the strongest  _ silk _ that she could produce. Making sure that Jaune could not so easily escape he would need to be held down  _ firmly _ to be breed like the wife he was. 

"Now I know this  _ will _ be uncomfortable for you. And I know that this will hurt some amount but it is all for your own good ok?" She asked as she straddled the male the harsh white noise from a tv flickered in the attack room as Salem rested her thorax on Jaune resting her twin pulsating  _ basketball-sized _ balls on his face. Her two feet of  _ wrist-thick _ pale dick hard as a rock stuck out like a lightning rod as she licked her lips. "I know this will  _ not _ be plesant at first but due bare with me for the duration of it!" Salem shouted as the  _ massive _ long snake-like object extending from her thorax was roughly and  _ brutally _ shoved deep up Jaune's virgin ass! 

Jaune let out a squeal of pain and pleasure? The object was not hard it was soft and gelatinous and did not so much hurt as feel  _ awkward _ as-

"Now for the fun part!" Salem hissed as she forced her body to  _ push. _ She pushed her throat out as her ovipositor was pushed  _ deep  _ into Jaune's ass. 

_ Slimy! _ Jaune thought as Salem smirked as her ovipositor was jammed deep into Jaune!

"There not so bad? Now for the  _ fun _ part." Salem said as she began to push. Same did not she but she  _ heard _ Jaune scream in pain. She felt him  _ shake _ as not one not two but  _ three _ softball-sized eggs were pushed deep into Jaune's ass. Each the size of a softball and the last one larger than a foot bale was  _ pumped _ into his virgin ass making him scream in pain! Before she laughed licking her lips as she got off Jaune keeping her ovipositor deep in Jaune as she pulled back. 

"There you go. Now with my eggs deep in you let's make your first time  _ special _ ." She said as she yanked! Her ovipositor out of Jaune's ass with a loud and wet  _ crack! _ Jaune yelped before Salem's twin pincers shot our extending from her hips gripping Jaune by the waist as she jammed her dick right into Jaune's ass in one solid thrust! The scream that left Jaune's mouth could have woken the dead as he tight virgin ass was ripped in two! 

_ Too big! _ Jaune screamed as his ass was broke in three! 

_ She's going to tear me in half! _ Jaune thought as Salem jammed her dick right into Jaune's ass!

"AH! So tight! If you get any tighter I think you might just be trying to rip my dick in two!" Salem gasped as she began to thrust! Her dick began to plow Jaunes ass even through the tight silk binding his mouth she hears him cry and shriek in pleasure! Jauens' dick the fully hard seven inches tied up in silk as she pounded his tight ass!

Her dick plowed in and out  _ sawing _ deep into his ass as her massive balls clapped into his own! Her dick breaking down his prostate making sure Jaun knew his place!

Wither every thrust her dick was enveloped in his hot tight boi pussy! She felt her dick melting as she shoved it deeper and deeper inside of him!

"Fuck your ass is tight! You are going to make me cum and I am going to make you a mommy! Do you feel them? My eggs are buried  _ deep _ in your guts! I am going to make sure that you are pregnant when I am finished with you!" She shouted as she forced her dick in deep spanking Jaune's ass with a hard whap! As Jaune's shook his hard looking but oddly plump ass jiggled as she thrust deep into him!    
Salem grunted putting the full  _ weight _ of her body on Jaune’s back. Very thrust made the floorboards creak and groan she pushed her dick deeper and deeper into him. Her pincers  _ gripping _ Jaune’s waist as the creak and groan of the creaking floorboards and the wet slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air! 

Jaune whimpered and groaned as he felt her dick pushing her  _ eggs _ deeper and deeper. The massive eggs where being forced deeper and deeper into Jaune's guts! Salem's dick pounding them in so deep that no amount of forced form Jaune's own end would push them out! And making sure they took  _ root _ inside of him! Her dick felt like it was melting Jauens virgin ass  _ grabbed _ and pulsated on her cock! Salem gripped his hips, her balls clapping harder and harder into him as-

"Fuck! I'm going to cum and you are going to take every drop! If any spills you are going to have hell to pay you hear me!?" Salem shouted as she came! Her dick went off like an active volcano! She came deep inside of him making Jaune scream!

_ So much! To much please stop! _ Jaune thought as the thick hot and  _ potent  _ seed found her eggs. Jaune felt the stick hot cum filling his ass! Jaune felt his guts already  _ painfully _ distended from the massive eggs grew even more as the stick hot frothing cum was viciously and furiously pushed into his tight ass! Salem's own seed fertilizing her eggs as Jaunes' guts were made into her womb! Salem's eggs and cum  _ transformed _ Jaune's guts into her own personal incubator as she smiled. 

"You are going to be a  _ fine _ mother Jaune. I will make sure to it." She said as she  _ smiled... _

_ \----- _

After that Salem took er dick out with a hard and wet  _ pop! _ She plugged his ass with a knot of silk and make sure to  _ forced _ her dick Jaunes' mouth making him take the first  _ shot _ of his three-week pregnant protein diet. Jaune had been changed as he was now hanging upside down wrapped up tight in a cacoon. His dick now free to cum as well even  _ she _ was not so cruel to deny him an orgasm for three weeks that was far to much. His ass plugged with her webbing and his mouth about to be opened up.    
“There we go  _ just _ like that good boy,” Salem said as she smirked. She put her dick into his mouth as he gasped! He never got out a word as she began to for his thic two feet of spider dick into is hot velvety mouth pussy rubbing his head as he belly  _ kicked _ the eggs moving as their new life began to take its shape in his womb. 

"You are going to be a fine mother Jaune now open wide it's  _ feeding  _ time." 

  
  



End file.
